Game, Set and Match
by sN0w
Summary: [Slash: EijixOishixFuji, FujixTezuka and other pairings]It looks like Eiji has got himself caught in a love triangle! Neither Oishi or Fuji will easily give up. But what about poor Tezuka where will poor Buchou end up with his unrequited feelings?
1. Locker Room Fun

Disclaimer: Boohoo I don't own anything…I wish I owned Eiji though Y.Y

The rain continued to pour heavily outside Seigaku's locker room. All of the Regulars listlessly sat around waiting for Tezuka's news about the morning practice. Inui is seated at a corner deeply entranced by his data and mumbling to himself. Fuji on the other hand is seating at a corner with the usual smile on his face gazing at his restless teammates, particularly on the flustered Kikumaru. 

_Hmmm..Our little Eiji seems a bit more jumpy today. _Being the caring friend that he is, he walked towards Kikumaru and sat beside him.  The usually carefree Kikumaru had his head down, with his legs shaking and his hands in a fist on his knees. Fuji expression changed and turned into complete sympathy for his friend. He didn't even know if there was anything wrong with Kikumaru. All Fuji knew and really cared about was that the usual smile on his friend's face wasn't there and it worried him a lot. 

"Eiji?" Fuji placed his hand on his redhead friend's shoulder. Kikumaru's head immediately shot up and turned to Fuji. His legs were still shaking and his hands clenched themselves harder. "Anything wrong?"

Just when Kikumaru was about to open his mouth to reply the door opened and the wailing of the wind outside turned everyone's heard towards the door. A drenched Tezuka, with Oishi behind him closing an umbrella, stood before the Seigaku Regulars. 

When Kikumaru's head turned towards the door and saw Oishi, his face completely heated up again. Fuji watched his friend turn cherry red and a sudden smile crept up his face. _Ah, now it all makes sense. _Kikumaru quickly turned his head away from Oishi. 

Momoshiro, the most anxious one in the room, was the first one to jump out of his seat and run towards Tezuka. "I'm guessing there's no practice eh, Buchou?" Momoshiro had a smirk on his face and pointed towards the rain outside. 

Tezuka ignored Momoshiro and walked towards the middle of the room. "Due to the coming bad weathers morning and after-school practices will be held at the indoor gym." Tezuka cleared his throat and avoided Fuji's grins.  "The school was also kind enough to provide us with indoor locker rooms so we won't have to go outside. I suggest that you gather your belongings here. In the meantime we won't have practices this morning and after-school. The school is still arranging the conditions for our indoor practices." At the corner on his eye Tezuka could feel Fuji's smile piercing through his skin. "That would be all..." Tezuka took the umbrella from Oishi and left the locker room. 

Inui shifted his glasses back up and opened up his green notebook. The click of his pen turned everyone's head towards Inui at his corner. "Indoor practice huh?" A creepy smile crept up his face and his head was immediately buried in writing. 

Everyone took a step back away from Inui and his data and resumed to their duties. "Eh, this should be interesting." Echizen started to change to his uniform in no rush since they had a lot of time. 

"Hoi, Echizen! I'll walk you to class in exchange for your lunch. What do you say?" Momoshiro walked towards Echizen who was buttoning up his school uniform. 

"No." The freshman said so bluntly that Fuji couldn't help but giggle at the two, as he buttoned up his uniform. 

Momoshiro gave up packed up his stuff. "Well, since Echizen is being such a brat I'll go find some other freshman to hang out with. Ja minna."  He left with his jacket on his head. 

Surprisingly enough the next one to finish right after Momoshiro was Echizen. He quickly left the room in a rather quickened pace, without a single word. 

With the two gone only the five other regulars we left changing. They were all taking their time changing especially Kikumaru, who absent-mindedly put his pants backward. Fuji giggled at Kikumaru's adorable and amusing behavior. He walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Do you need help getting dressed, Neko-chan?" 

Kikumaru blushed as soon as he realized that his pants were backward and quickly took them off that Fuji had to catch him when he almost fell down. Oishi, who was almost done getting dressed at the corner, saw Fuji catch Kikumaru's fall. Oishi's face turned scarlet when he saw the half naked Kikumaru so he quickly turned his head and started to fumble with the buttons on his uniform. 

"Ah, sumimase Fuji. I'm just a little distracted today." Kikumaru quickly regained his composure and put his pants on the right way this time. 

Kawamura was the third one to finish, feeling rather dejected from the cancellation of practice. After Kaidoh properly fixed his bandana he hissed and then left the room. Not too long after Kaidoh's departure Inui followed still buried in his green notebook and his mumblings. 

Even though Oishi has been finished for some time, he kept fumbling over his things and glancing at Fuji and Kikumaru from the corner of his eyes. He knew it was rather odd to but he couldn't help it. He feels like if his eyes left Kikumaru for even a minute his mind wouldn't be at peace. 

Fuji kept staring at Kikumaru getting dressed with still the grin on his face. "Let me help you there Neko-chan." He gently put Kikumaru's hands down and continued to button up Kikumaru's uniform. It made Kikumaru feel slightly awkward so he bent his head down to hide his flustered face. Oishi, on the other hand, clenched on to his clothes so tight and bit his lips so hard that it could've bled.

When Fuji was done he patted Kikumaru on the head and gave him an innocent smile. "You're so cute when you're blushing Neko-chan." 

Kikumaru's face fell into the deepest shade of red and he gave out a nervous smile to Fuji. "Umm...Domo Fuji." He said rather unsure of himself. 

"Let's go Neko-chan. We don't want to be late for class eh?" Fuji grabbed his bag and handed Kikumaru's his. He held Kikumaru's hands and walked towards the door.  

Oishi couldn't move at all. He felt as if his body has completely froze. He wanted to grab Kikumaru from Fuji and hold him tight. _No! Eiji is...my friend. Why do I feel like this?! _He banged his fist to the wall, which caught the others attention.

"Oh, you're still here Oishi? I didn't notice you because you were so quiet." Fuji smiled Oishi holding onto Kikumaru's hand tighter.

Oishi saw Fuji and Kikumaru's hands and felt a sudden blow to his stomach. "Oh, yeah...Umm..I was just fixing something." He tried to put on the best fake smile on his face. He glanced behind Fuji and saw Kikumaru with his head down looking at the floor. 

"Oh, well we have to go then. I don't want us to be late for class. You should go soon too, Oishi, don't want you to be late."  Fuji took an umbrella from a corner and opened it up as they headed outside. 

Oishi watched the two slowly walk away in the rain before the wind slammed the door. _Damn, Oishi...You're such an idiot. _He slammed his fist at the wall again before taking a deep breath. He grabbed his bag and took the remaining umbrella before turning off the lights and leaving the locker room. 

Kikumaru attentively took down notes to take off his mind from the morning's event. Fuji, on the other hand, was staring at the restless red-haired boy in front of him. _I won't let you take my Neko-chan this easy, Oishi. _His blue eyes flickered and a devious grin crept up on his face.

----------------

 My first slash fic! Is it bad? Ah! Forgive me…It's a fic driven by too much POT watching and doujinshi hunting Y.Y. Well, it's pretty short huh? I just couldn't resist doing a love triangle with Fuji! If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please do point them out! I haven't written anything for such a long time and I really am pathetic when it comes to grammar ^^;;.  And I just simply couldn't resist having Fuji call Eiji Neko-chan. Ah! Sorry about that ^^;;. Well…Ja ne! Until next time ^^. 

PS. I am sooo obsessed with Eiji-sama that I can even do same hair as him! Well, if you review me enough I might just add the other chapter (if anyone really is interested O.o). Ja ne! 


	2. Cafeteria Chaos

Disclaimer: Bah, I own my computer and that is all... -.-

* * *

  


"Fuji will you solve the problem on the board, please?" The teacher tapped his ruler on to the board, with a complicated Math problem.

Fuji turned his head towards the board and smiled at the teacher. He gently stood up from his chair and walked calmly to the board. Everyone in the class knew that Syuske Fuji was a child prodigy, excelling in all the things he tries. Nevertheless, the whole class, even Kikumaru who had raised his head up to actually look at Fuji, stared in awe as Fuji solved the problem in a nanosecond. When Fuji was done he turned his head to the class and particularly looked at Kikumaru. When Kikumaru felt Fuji's smile piercing through his skin, he immediately bowed his head down again to hide his blushing.

"Very well done, Fuji. You may sit down." The teacher ushered Fuji back to his seat when the class bell rang. "Don't forget do the remaining problems on your book." The teacher, like the students, was more than eager to go to lunch.

Kikumaru quickly grabbed his lunch and dashed to the front door, jumping over the desks and students. _Gomen Fuji! _He didn't really mean to avoid Fuji. It was just something he felt he had to do. Everything was getting too awkward for him.

Fuji just watched Kikumaru fight his way out of the room, with an amused smile on his face. _Ah, so my Neko-chan wants to play hide-and-seek huh? _He giggled softly and also grabbed his lunch. The other students watched Fuji giggle to himself as he exited the room. When he had reached the door of the classroom he turned his attention to the staring students behind him. "Ah, my Neko-chan wants to play hide-and-seek. Isn't he quite adorable ne minna?" He left the room with everyone's mouth open and a baffled expression on their faces.

Kikumaru arrived at the cafeteria gasping for breath. He did run in quite a distance and in super speed after all. _What now? If only it wasn't raining outside! _He scanned the room looking for someone to eat lunch with, besides Fuji or Oishi of course. Fortunately, neither one of the two were there yet.

"Oi, Echizen! Why aren't you eating lunch with us?" Horio, the boy with two years of tennis experience, yelled out behind Kikumaru, as he bumped into him

When Horio noticed Kikumaru looking down at him he started to repeatedly bow his head. "Gomen nasai, Kikumaru-sempai!" He turned to Katsuo behind him, who was looking around for a table. "Baka! You made me bump it Kikumaru-sempai! If the Buchou was here he would've made you run 400 laps in the rain!"

Kikumaru laughed a little at the two freshmen arguing. "Ah, don't mind, don't mind, Horio. I'm okay, no harm done nyaa." It was as if the two freshmen didn't even hear him, so he decided to chase after Echizen instead.

Echizen was already in a corner by himself, with Sakuno not far away blushing at the very sight of Echizen. Kikumaru took the seat across Echizen and unwrapped his lunch as if Echizen wasn't staring at him with a confused look.

"Not to be rude or anything, Kikumaru-sempai, but what are you doing here?" Kikumaru's head shot up, which kind of surprised Echizen. "Where's Fuji-sempai? Don't you two usually eat lunch together?"

Kikumaru swallowed the dangling fish from his mouth and put his chopsticks down. "Well, Ochibi..." He thought for a moment, scratching his head. "Nyah, don't you want to spend time with me Ochibi?" He grabbed Echizen and gave him a hug.

Echizen pulled away and gave Kikumaru a perplexed look. The redheaded kitten continued to gobble down his lunch. "Kikumaru-sempai..." Echizen would've still been in complete awkwardness if Oishi didn't come.

"Echizen," He gave him a pat in the back with his free hand and lifted his head up to Kikumaru, who looked like a little kid enjoying his bag of candies. "Eiji..." Oishi said rather silently.

Kikumaru was completely wide-eyed when he saw Oishi standing in front of him.  He took a sip of his Ponta to clear his throat and was able to mumble something out. "Hoi."

Echizen's head turned from Oishi to Kikumaru as they looked at each other without a blink. _What a day... _"Oi, Oishi-sempai, is there anything you need?" He managed to ask while he poked his Vice Captain.

The trance between the freshman's sempais' was broken and Oishi shook his head a bit before answering. "I just wanted to share lunch with you two." He coughed right after saying, as if he didn't want it to sound too obvious.

Kikumaru slipped a little from his position when he heard Oishi's request. _Why is this happening to me today? _He looked at Echizen with a sort of pleading look in his eyes, hoping that Ochibi can save him from this once.

"Sure."

Obviously, the dazed freshman took the wrong message from Kikumaru's pleading eyes.

Oishi took the seat next to Kikumaru and gave him a shy smile after looking at him. Kikumaru didn't know how to react so he just returned an unsure smile. _Are the gods punishing me for eating Nee-san's cake last night? Nyaa! _

The lunchroom was filled with the students' chatters and gossips but the three couldn't even mutter out a single a word. The only sound coming from their table was the clicking of their chopsticks. The Golden Pair's eating habit was rather impressive. They both lifted their hands up in perfect timing and the clicking of their chopsticks was in perfect harmony.

Echizen obviously noticed this impressive behavior. "Eh, as expected from the Golden Pair." He said with a playful smirk on his face.

The Golden Pair turned to each other in wide-eye and blushed for a second and then went back to their food. "Heh..." Oishi replied silently. 

Fuji had entered the lunchroom with Tezuka, who was trying to keep his focus, besides him. The stressed Captain looked around with the serious look on his face but a sweat drop on his forehead. _Damn you Fuji... How can you make me feel so... distracted. _ Tezuka cleared his throat to get some kind of communication between the two of them.

Fuji's arm slowly lifted up and his index finger lifted up and pointed straight ahead. "There. I want to eat lunch with my Neko-chan." He faced Tezuka and smiled at him.

Tezuka tried to say something, but Fuji grabbed his arm already and dragged him towards Kikumaru's table. The moment Fuji's hand touched Tezuka's arm, his muscles sort of stiffened for a bit. Just the slightest touch of Fuji sent Tezuka's brain in disarray.

"F-Fuji..." Tezuka tried to stop Fuji, but they had already reached the table.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria were Momoshiro and Inui.

"Here," Inui handed Momoshiro a piece of paper. "It's your new training menu. There is a 95% chance of you improving to your greatest potential if you follow this." He said as he pushed his glasses up.

The loud, Second Year Regular lifted his hands up and looked at the paper with a rather cocky look. "Eh, I don't think I really need this, Inui. I'm doing fine with my other training menu. Besides it's only 95% chance right?" He gave Inui a self-assured smile.

Inui didn't seem to be the least bit disappointed. He just once again adjusted his glasses and walked away mumbling to himself.

After Inui left a mob of screaming girls rushed towards Momoshiro. They were all tugging all over his shirt and screaming like mad.

"MOMO-SAMA!!!! PLEASE SIGN MY BOOK!!!" A redheaded First Year screeched out. She held up a notebook filled with Momoshiro's name and hearts.

"MOMO!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST TENNIS PLAYER EVER!" More girls screamed out random fan-girl phrases and Momoshiro loved the attention he was getting.

"Easy girls! I'll sign all of your things just don't step all over me!" Momoshiro flashed his cocky grin and all the girls practically fainted.

"Hmph, just all talk..." Kaidoh hissed and scowled at the sight of the loud, screaming girls.

Momoshiro obviously heard Kaidoh's remark and fought his way out of his fans. "Oi mamushi! What did you say? All talk?! Take back what you said or I'll wipe your face to the ground!" Momoshiro's voice was so loud that everyone's attention turned to him.

Kaidoh didn't even bother to reply. He just hissed and left the room.

"Inui-senpai! Give me that training menu and I'll show that mamushi!" Momoshiro chased after Inui, who was conveniently heading towards Kikumaru's table.

Fuji, Tezuka, Inui and Momoshiro all stood before Echizen with their lunches in hand.

"Go ahead..." Echizen simply said with a bothered tone.

They all grabbed a chair and cramped themselves up in the table. Kikumaru was pressed between Oishi and Fuji's shoulder. Echizen on the other hand was squeezed between Inui and Momoshiro, both talking back and forth of the poor freshman's ears. Tezuka sat beside Fuji, still a little tensed and bothered that Fuji's attention was all on Kikumaru.

Kikumaru tried his best not to look at both. The two suitors asked Kikumaru questions after another. He would just simply give short answers to avoid more conversation. It wasn't that he hated Fuji or Oishi; he just didn't feel right when his friends were competing...over him! _Nyaa! I really shouldn't have eaten Nee-san's cake last night! I need to get out of here before they both squeeze me to death. _

Fuji was just staring at Kikumaru and ignoring his lunch while Oishi was trying to keep up. _Ah! How does Fuji do this? Staring at Kikumaru without even turning the slightest shade of pink. _Oishi had to bow his head down once in a while to prevent his cheeks from burning.

"Are you doing anything after school, Neko-chan?" The smiling, suitor asked out of the blue.

His smile made Kikumaru even uneasier. It made him feel like Fuji knew something about himself that he didn't. _Stop staring at me Fuji! _ Kikumaru's mind raced and his palms became so sweaty that his chopsticks slipped.

Fuji picked up the chopsticks and took something off his lunch and fed it to Kikumaru. "My Neko-chan is just simply adorable!"

Everyone turned their attention to Fuji as he referred to Kikumaru as _his _Neko-chan. They didn't find the Neko-chan part odd but the fact that Fuji claimed Kikumaru disturbed the table.  Inui, Momoshiro and Echizen watched Fuji's melting stare towards Kikumaru. They turned their heads to Oishi, who was gritting his teeth and turning red. They all shifted their heads to Tezuka, who still looked calm and collected but his forehead had sweatdrops like crazy.

"Very valuable information, indeed..." Inui took out his data notebook and started scribbling fast.

Momoshiro and Echizen turned to each other and tried to look for a word to describe what they just saw.

"So are you doing anything after school, Neko-chan?" Fuji repeated.

The three all watched the situation with eager eyes, as if it were was some kind of soap opera in its climactic event.

Kikumaru looked as if he was going to faint. He closed his eyes and wished that he could somehow disappear into dust and escape the situation.

Oishi finally opened up his mouth and stuttered out. "E-Eiji...Do..Doyouwanttohaveicecreamwithmeafterschool?" Oishi did say it all in one quick sentence, but with everyone's attention focused on the situation it was hard to not miss a word.

Kikumaru's eyes widened and turned to Oishi, who had his head down now, and then turned to Fuji, who was still gazing at him with a plastered smile on his face.

"Eh...Umm..You see...Umm..Oishi...." Oishi's head shot up when he heard Kikumaru mention his name. "Fuji..." It went back down when he heard Fuji's name.

He looked to the three other spectating team members and tried to search for an answer. _Momo...no. Inui..AH NO!...OCHIBI! _Kikumaru's eyes brightened up and grabbed Echizen by his collar.

"You see...I can't go with either of you two!" Kikumaru said rather, proud of himself. "I have to tutor Ochibi here! He's doing a little terrible in some of his classes so I volunteered to help him out!"

Everyone all looked up to Kikumaru, with Echizen around his arm. They all had confused expression on their faces, even Tezuka whose face contorted a little.

"Kikumaru-sempai...Tutor?" Momoshiro asked, baffled. "No offense Kikumaru-sempai, but you're not exactly the model student eh?"

The bouncy redhead boy frowned at Momoshiro and stuck a tongue to him. "Says who? I can handle Ochibi here!"

Echizen, still surprised by the situation, pulled away from Kikumaru's grip. "Kikumaru-sempai..."

Kikumaru threw a wad of paper at Echizen's head to make him shut up. Everyone's eye practically popped out from Kikumaru's sudden reaction.

"I'm going to tutor you, _REMEMBER?_" Kikumaru put so much emphasis on the last word that it almost scared Echizen.

Everyone's head turned for Echizen's reply. "Ne...I can't do anything now huh?"

Fuji patted Kikumaru on the head and said. "Ah, my Neko-chan is so helpful and nice ne minna?"

Everyone once again looked at Fuji with a baffled expression. "Kowai..." Momoshiro whispered to Echizen.

Oishi looked so dejected in his corner but rather relieved that Kikumaru didn't pick him...or anyone for that matter.

Kikumaru glanced at his watch and said. "HOI, HOI! Look at the time! I have to go now. I need to get some books out from the library. I want to be a super sensei for Ochibi over there eh?" Kikumaru quickly wrapper up his lunch and squeezed his way out of the table. "Gomen minna!"

Everyone at the table watched Kikumaru walked backwards, continuously bowing his head down apologetically.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!" Kikumaru repeated over and over again, walking backwards. While looking back at the table, Kawamura was walking behind him with his lunch.

BOOM!

Kawamura's lunch fell to the floor and so did his racquet. Kikumaru, shocked and horrified, helped to pick up Kawamura's lunch.

"Ah! Gomen Taka! I didn't mean to!" Kikumaru picked up the food and put it in his tray.

"It's okay, Eiji. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was..."Kawamura picked up the racquet he dropped. All hell suddenly broke loose at the cafeteria. "BURNING!!!!!!!!!" Kawamura raised Kikumaru up and pointed his tennis racquet at him. "SORRY?! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY EIJI. BURNING POOOOWER, BABY!" Kawamura swung his racquet but Eiji managed to duck and crawl his way out.

Unfortunately for Kawamura, he had just hit the Principal in the face with his burning power. Realizing what he just done, his racquet dropped and his eyes were in complete horror as his saw his Principal's face red with the racquets markings.

The whole cafeteria went crazy and all the teachers rushed to help the Principal while Kawamura was frozen in his place.

_Nyaa! Why is this day turning out so bad?! _Kikumaru crawled his way out the crowd. He had managed to escape the crowd and looked back to see if the others are still looking at him, and they were. In panic Kikumaru dashed to the exit.

BAM!

Of all luck, Kikumaru had just crashed into the lunch lady delivering a cake for a teacher.  The crowd's attention turned to the cake flying in the air, all their mouths hanging open. The cake dropped in an instant at a student with a green bandana. _NYAAA!!!  _

Kaidoh's face turned red in rage and he hissed as he wiped off the icing on his nose.

The whole cafeteria fell silent and watched Kaidoh's face turn from red to purple.

From a corner Momoshiro bellowed in laughter at the sight of Kaidoh in icing. Soon the whole cafeteria fell into laughter. It was soon filled with so much that Kaidoh couldn't take it anymore and screamed out. Momoshiro walked towards Kaidoh, gasping for breath from too much laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Is that a new bandana mamushi?" He gave Kaidoh a hard pat on the back causing his face to fall flat on the table. Momoshiro just kept laughing and laughing without realizing what he has done.

"Chikosho..." Kaidoh's head was fuming with anger. He took his tray and dumped it on Momoshiro's spiky hair.

Kikumaru decided to leave before they realize he caused all of it and before he causes any more chaos. _Wah! Nee-san must've put a curse on that cake. It wasn't even that good! _ He crawled out of the crowd and made it to the exit, without any accidents this time. He sprinted back to his classroom while he mutters out prayers to the gods.

Back at the Regulars' table, they watched Kikumaru ran out the cafeteria in a nanosecond. They were all awe-struck on how fast he could _really _run.

"Ne, Eiji has been acting really odd today huh?" Inui commented as his glasses got stained with some icing.

Momoshiro and the mamushi have been chasing each other all over the cafeteria, throwing food at each other. The whole place was a mess, all the girls were screaming and the teachers were all in panic.

Fuji avoided a flying rice ball by shifting his head to the right. "Who would've thought my Neko-chan could be so clumsy?"

Echizen took his lunch and stood up. "Mada mada dane..." He effortlessly got pass the crazy mob.

With Echizen gone, and Momoshiro in a chase with Kaidoh, only 4 were left. Inui shouldn't really count because he was so caught up in his data that it felt like he wasn't even in the same dimension as the room. 

Oishi ducked to avoid a tray that was about to hit him and looked at Fuji. "Fuji..." The smiling Regular turned his attention to Oishi. _That...Smile. _"About...Eiji..." He paused, as Fuji's expression remained the same. _How does he do this? He should at least flinch a little. _"W-What exactly are your...Intentions to him?" Oishi tried to make eye contact with Fuji, but the smile just wouldn't go away.

Fuji thought for a moment and turned to the mob behind him. "Well, my Neko-chan is precious to me." Oishi felt a sudden blow in his insides as Fuji's words came out. "I would do anything to make him mine."

Tezuka's, who was still rigid besides Fuji, shuddered a little bit as he heard Fuji's statements. His palms started to feel clammy and more sweatdrops were forming on his temples. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Feeling sick, Buchou?" Inui asked looking at the tensed captain intensely.

The Captain simply nodded and crossed his arms. "Hm...I have to go." Tezuka pushed the chair away and walked away from the table.

"Hm...Precious data." The eye-glassed, data fanatic, also stood up from the table and left with his head on his green notebook.

The surprised Vice Captain couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't even notice Tezuka leave. Fuji's words still ringed in his mind. He shuddered at the thought of competing against Fuji. Oishi looked at him with a serious look on his face. _I'm not going to give this up easily, Fuji. _ With a little confidence in him, he grinned at Fuji.

"I won't give him up that easily either, Fuji." Oishi declared confidently.

Fuji didn't look the least bit worried about his friend's sudden gain of confidence. He just looked at him with his smile. "Ah, this is going to be great, Oishi." He extended his right arm to Oishi.

Oishi hesitated for a bit, but eventually took Fuji's hand and as the world around them was in chaos, Fuji v. Oishi has started. Both their grips on each other's hand were filled with hidden strength hidden between the expressions on their faces.  "Let's go all out for this eh?" The Vice Captain challenged with a cocky grin.

Fuji was the first to let go of Oishi's grip and opened his eyes. He gently picked up his chopsticks with his graceful, slim fingers. "Rough or Smooth?" Fuji poised it up with the pointed edge on the table. His thumb and index fingers held it by the tip of the chopsticks.

"Smooth." Oishi looked straight into the ominously, glimmering, blue eyes of Fuji.

Fuji spun the chopstick and the two focused on the chopstick, as it spun never endingly. When it started to slow down, Oishi clenced his hands in a fist. As if in slow motion, the chopstick dropped silently in front of the two. Oishi's face squinted a little from what he saw. The 'F' was plainly upside down. Fuji's eyes went back to a smile.

"It looks like it's my serve huh?" Fuji wrapped up his stuff and stood up from the chair. "Ah, Oishi, ganbatte." He left Oishi with a humiliated look on his face.

The rally between Syuuichiro Oishi and Syusuke Fuji has begun with both players going all out for the prize of winning Eiji Kikumaru.

* * *

  


Boy is this chapter long and kind silly eh? WOW! So many reviews! Arigatou minna ^^. Ah, sorry if the grammar is messed up and the story got a little weirder ^^;;. Don't you just love food fights? XD I also made it longer just for the fun of it.  If there are any Jap. words spelled wrong it is because I am too lazy to look them up. Hmm..Let's see...What else is there to say? Watch more POT kids ^^;;. Aaaaand.....Eat more Pocky!!!

Next Chapter: Eiji's tutoring session with Ryoma! ^^


	3. Rain, Rain Go Away

Disclaimer: Forget what I said last chapter...I don't even own this computer. My parents do -.-. So sadly I don't own anything at all... 

------

The acrobatic, red head still had fifteen minutes to spare and he really didn't want to go to the library. He actually wasn't even quite sure where it was. So, there he was walking, very cautiously, at the hallways with hands on his pocket. His head was down and his auburn hair covered his face. He stopped on his tracks and turned to the window next to him. 

The rain still hasn't stopped and it seemed to be getting worst. He leaned on the window, with his face pressed on the glass. The glass's coolness sent a slight shiver on his spines. When he breathed out a sigh the glass started to fog up and Kikumaru's thoughts started flowing. _Nya! Why do things have to get so... difficult. If this...situation wasn't happening I would be at the cafeteria right now, with no food fights, enjoying it with Fujiko-chan... _

He breathed out another exasperated sigh and fogged out his complete view. He took his hand to wipe the fog out. He watched as the rain pour heavily at the empty tennis courts. It seemed so dark outside that you'd mistaken it for midnight. Kikumaru continued staring at the gloomy scene with distress on his eyes. _I can't bear to look at Oishi so...sad! I miss spending time with both of them. _He lifted his head up and gently slammed it on the glass. _Oishi...Fuji... _

He slapped his hands on his face and started shaking his head. When he had finally stopped, he took one hand and traced a raindrop slide down the window. "I hate the rain..." He whispered out with sadness in his tone. 

"Anything wrong, Eiji?" 

The dazed Kikumaru looked up to see who it was. 

"Tezuka..." Kikumaru replied, surprised. 

The Captain crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the window also. "Hmm..."

Kikumaru also turned his attention back to the scene outside. They both just listened to the hard, pouring outside. The raindrops drummed over the roof and sounded like ten thousand footsteps running. Kikumaru tried to say something to keep the silence away. But every time he opened his mouth and look at Tezuka a sudden awkwardness would take over him.

Tezuka cleared his throat and turned his head down to Kikumaru. "Are you thinking about Fuji?" He asked bluntly.

The bouncy Regular was taken aback by his question. He didn't exactly know how to answer it. He looked up to Tezuka, whose gaze was back at the rain, and thought for a moment. "Eh...Sort of..." He replied silently, with his head down. His cheeks turned a little pink just admitting it. 

The Captain didn't even move a muscle on Kikumaru's reply. He just continued watching the rain flood over outside. He shifted his glasses a little bit and finally said. "I see..."

_That's all you can say?! Can't you be a bit more human Buchou?! _Kikumaru's head screamed as his Captain replied non-chalantly. "Hmm..Are _you_ thinking about _Fuji_?" He giggled a little from his question and felt triumphant that he would finally make the Captain feel uneasy! 

Tezuka did indeed was a little startled from the question. Of course he was thinking of Fuji! In fact he wouldn't even try to _not _to. He wanted to tell the awaiting Kikumaru this; he wanted to tell him to also back-off Fuji. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He simply took a deep breath and didn't dare look at Kikumaru as he turned and left the red head waiting.

"Hoi, Buchou! You didn't answer my question! Come back here." Kikumaru wanted to chase after his Captain and get his question answered. Instead he just stood there and stuck a tongue out at him. He knew what the answer was already anyway. _He can't stop thinking of Fuji too huh? _

_-----_

The cafeteria has been finally cleared and Kawamura was taken to the principal's office with Ryuzaki-sensei, to discuss the matter. Momoshiro and Kaidoh have been sent to the disciplinary office, along with many other students who took part to the little fiasco. Inui was in the Science lab creating his new Inui Juice from the recent data he has collected. Echizen had just come out of the library, after spending some quiet time without his sempais. 

The Prince of Tennis, walked down an empty hallway, with his hands on his pocket. He gazed out the window as he walked and thought of today's events. _Hmmm... So Fuji-sempai and Oishi-sempai are having a match huh? _He stopped in the middle of his tracks and watched a flock of birds outside fly to safety. "Poor Kikumaru-sempai..." He grinned and continued walking. 

Not far from Echizen was Kikumaru, walking back to his class. When the hyper acrobat spotted the freshman a smile lit up on his face. _Now there's someone I wouldn't avoid! _"Ochibi!" 

Echizen looked ahead and saw Kikumaru rushing towards him. A small grin appeared on his face. "Kikumaru-sempai..."

"Where are you going?" Kikumaru asked, as he bent down the small freshman. 

Echizen looked directly at Kikumaru's large, eager eyes. "Class."

He crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "I see..." 

"Kikumaru-sempai, were you serious about coming over later?" Echizen asked, as he watched Kikumaru in thinking mode. 

The expression on the third year's face completely changed. He grabbed the first year and gave him a big bear hug. "Of course! What? You thought I was joking? You're so silly, Ochibi!" Kikumaru ruffled Echizens's hair and finally let him go.

"But Kikumaru-sempai I don't need..." 

Echizen's complaining was interrupted by his senpai. "Ah, ah! No buts! I will help you with anything, okay?" Kikumaru winked at him and gave him a peace sign. 

"But.." Echizen insisted.

"No!No! You can't talk me out of it. I will be your suuuuper sensei!" Kikumaru bragged with a bright smile on his face. "I'll meet you by the door after school okay? I'll be waiting Ochibi!" He didn't even notice the bothered look on Echizen's face as he walked away from him, humming. 

Echizen's face turned from a grin to a scowl. "Baka, Kikumaru-sempai..." He walked back to his class with the frustrated feeling looming all over him.

-----

Kikumaru was feeling a little more relaxed when he reached his classroom. He was practically skipping and humming his way back to class. For some reason his time alone gave him some sort of aloof feeling. He knew he would see Fuji again when he opens the door so he decided to take a deep breath and be prepared for anxiety to come back. _Nyaaa! When did Fuji started to make me feel this way? _

When he slid the door open, Fuji was indeed there. He was on his seat talking to some other student. Kikumaru's heart started to race and his hands started to become clammy and sweaty. When Fuji turned his head to see who came in Kikumaru had the sudden urging to duck under a desk. Instead he stood in the middle of the room, frozen and tensed. 

"There's my Neko-chan!" Fuji merrily announced.

All the heads turned to Kikumaru, making him mortified. His cheeks felt like hot coals has been placed on it. He just smiled to the awaiting audience and scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth to talk but Fuji was already in front of him. Even if Fuji was shorter than him, he felt over powered by his presence. Without any warning Fuji wrapped his arms around Kikumaru.

"Fuji..." Kikumaru whispered out.

"Don't ever run away like that, Neko-chan. You made me worried." Fuji whispered to Kikumaru's ears.

The stunned red head didn't know how to reply. His arms remained besides him. He wanted to return Fuji's hug too but he didn't exactly know how to. Fuji's words simply paralyzed his body. He felt a sudden flutter in him, as Fuji's embrace got tighter. 

Time had seemed frozen when Fuji held Kikumaru in his arms. He never wanted to let go. It didn't matter if the whole class was in complete astonishment. Fuji didn't care about anything at all. Kikumaru's body seemed so frail and warm in his arms. He was afraid that if he held on to him tighter that he would break, like a china doll. But he couldn't help himself. He just didn't want to let go. He wanted to remain like this forever.

The bell rang and the whole class's attentions were suddenly diverted. They all went back to their proper seats. Fuji's trance was shook up by the ringing sound and eventually had to let go. He gently took his arms back and looked at the stunned Kikumaru. He simply smiled at him and patted him on the head. "Gomen Neko-chan... I think I held you too tight. I don't want to break you...I just didn't want to let go." 

Kikumaru looked at Fuji to try and search for some kind of emotion behind his smile as he spoke at those words. He couldn't find anything besides that smile that covered it all. He didn't know how to feel anymore. He wanted to hug Fuji back and tell him to never let him go too, but the other side of him kept reminding him of Oishi. 

When Kikumaru opened his mouth to say something, Fuji placed his index finger on Kikumaru's lips. "I don't want to know what you're about to say. I'm happy on just thinking about the good possibilities on what you could've said." Fuji's finger was so soft on Kikumaru's cherry lips. The red head didn't want his finger to leave; it made him feel so warm inside.

Fuji turned back and went back to his seat. Kikumaru managed to go back to his seat too before the teacher came back. Fuji was no longer gazing at Kikumaru it was the other way around. Kikumaru would occasionally turn his head back and see Fuji looking out the window in pensive mood. He touched his lips with his finger and watch Fuji's thoughts drown out in the rain. _F-Fuji... _

------------

Oishi was called to Ryuzaki-sensei's office along with Tezuka. As the Captain and Vice Captain walked down the empty halls together a sudden tension grew. Tezuka had his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes straight down the hall. Oishi, besides him, had his hands on his pocket and his gaze on the floor. 

Conversing with Tezuka didn't use to be this hard for Oishi. For some odd reason he couldn't even mutter out a word. Maybe it was because that every time he tried to open his mouth only Kikumaru's name wanted to come out. He couldn't get his tennis partner off his mind. Also, there was Fuji. He felt like the world really crashed down on him. It wasn't like Fuji did anything...yet. He knew that he had to do something soon before Fuji takes Kikumaru away from him. Not that Kikumaru was his...yet.

"Anything wrong, Oishi?" Tezuka asked, with his eyes away from Oishi's gaze.

The Vice Captain was startled by Tezuka's voice and almost jumped up. "Huh?" He asked, cluelessly.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka repeated.

_Am I okay?! Am I okay?! No I'm not! Fuji is taking away the one I love! I'm not okay and no one can do anything about it... _ Instead of screaming out his thoughts he simply smiled at Tezuka, who still wasn't looking at him, and said. "Ah...Yes. What made you ask?"

The Captain didn't even show any sign of emotion as he unfolded his arms and placed it on his pockets. "You look a little...troubled." 

"Huh? What made you say that? I'm okay...Really." Oishi said as he tried to convince Tezuka with another wide smile. 

"Hmmm...Are you worried about Eiji?" He asked bluntly.

"What?!" Oishi's mind raced and looked for a right reply. "Of course I'm worried about him...He's my..." 

Oishi's answer was interrupted by Fuji's sudden appearance at the door not far from them. Fuji's arms were wrapped around the flushed Kikumaru. The Captain and Vice Captain both felt a sudden hard blow to their insides at the sight of their two friends holding arms. What bothered Oishi the most was Kikumaru seemed to like it. It just completely decreased his already low self-confidence. 

Fuji spotted them, frozen in place, and waved to them. "Tezuka, Oishi! It seems like all of us are called out by Ryuzaki-sensei." 

Kikumaru bowed his head down and muttered out a 'hello' to Oishi and Tezuka. He felt like everybody could see right through him. He really did like Fuji's arms around him, but with Oishi looking it felt like he was kissing Fuji in front of his mother. He tried to shake the thought away by taking a deep breath.

All of them entered Ryuzaki-sensei's office and saw the place, rather crowded. All of the Seigaku Regulars, Ryuzaki-sensei, a Second year teacher and the Principal all gathered around a table with teacups in front of them. The principal didn't look too please when he saw more Seigaku Regulars entered the room. His face was still bright red with the markings of racquet strings. 

"Ah, this is the Captain of our team, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka bowed down to the principal. "And our Vice Captain, Oishi Syuiichirou." Oishi, standing besides Tezuka, also bent down.

Kawamura sat at a corner with his head down in complete shame. Momoshiro and Kaidoh sat at the opposite ends of the room with their heads turned back against each other. Inui was right behind Ryuzaki-sensei observing the whole fiasco attentively. Echizen, sat at a corner near Momoshiro looking completely fazed by the situation. The four who had recently entered the room seemed a little confused by the situation.

As if reading their minds their coach started to explain the whole situation. "As we all know, there was a food fight at the cafeteria awhile ago. It seemed like three of our members are quite responsible for it." Kikumaru suddenly felt guilt all over him. He wanted to raise his hand and admit that it was his entire fault, but he didn't think that it would make things better. "Our respective principal here got seriously injured by one them." Ryuzaki-sensei turned to the shameful Kawamura. 

"Yes," The principal interrupted. "And I have decided to discontinue the idea of indoor practices for the tennis team." 

Everyone, even the weary Echizen, all gasped in shock. Tezuka slammed his hands on the table and looked directly at the principal. "I'm sorry Principal, but...Please don't do this to us with a match coming up in a month. The weather this season is bound to be unpredictable. We'll need all the practice we can get, indoors and out." 

"This is my final decision and maybe you should've thought of that before causing such a disaster in this school. I should actually ban your team for further more matches, but since you won the Nationals the faculty decided not to." The principal fixed his tie and cleared his throat. "Good day Ryuzaki-san. As for your practices you're just going to have to find another way. This punishment is effective from today to the end of the school year." With that the principal exited the room with the teacher behind him.

Once the door closed Momoshiro exploded in anger. "Why that bastard! We're probably the only team that actually wins in his godforsaken school! This is all your fault, mamushi!" He pointed to Kaidoh, hissing in his corner.

"What did you say?! My fault? You provoked me to doing it!" Kaidoh hissed in anger and turned away from Momoshiro.

"Stop it you two!" Tezuka bellowed out. He has never looked so serious before. It was nice that his expression actually changed, but it wasn't exactly to a nice expression. "We might've lost the indoor court but I can still make you run laps outside in the rain if you two don't stop!" 

Everyone suddenly fell into silence and Ryuzaki-sensei put his arms on Tezuka's shoulder. "All right! We're not going blame anybody for this. It's nobody's fault. It was all a very bad accident." Kikumaru suddenly felt like melting into a mush as guilt started to take over him.  "The best we can do is try and persuade the principal more. Don't worry he's a good man. I'll talk to him again. In the mean time I want all of you to look for an indoor tennis court in this district we can play at. I heard that one of the freshman's dad works at a tennis club. Go and talk to him. We will raise funds to pay for the rent." 

"According to my calculations we'll have to raise at least 108,830 yen. But with the freshman's discount we'll have to raise at least 81,622.5 yen. I am at least 99% sure about my calculations" Inui barged in adjusting his glasses. 

"WHAT?!" Oishi screamed out. "Where can we get that money? Why do we need that much money for a court?!" Oishi sat down and tried to catch his breath. 

"I've calculated it for the court use of two weeks. It's a fair price compared to other tennis clubs." Inui replied.

"Eh, well how can we raise money?" Echizen asked, now actually paying attention.

"I think we should have a bake sale!" Fuji exclaimed, with Kikumaru still in his arms. 

Kaidoh hissed in disapproval.

"We'll think of something. In the mean time all of you get back to class." Ryuzaki-sensei dismissed all of them except for Tezuka and Oishi. 

As soon as everyone left the room, they were all in fury because of the principal's decision. "I shouldn't have picked up the racquet! Gomen nasai minna!" Kawamura walked back to his class hitting himself in the head.

"Ah, that poor Kawamura-sempai. We all know that this is mamushi's fault anyway." Kaidoh just ignored Momoshiro's comment and hissed his way back to his classroom.  "Oi, Echizen! I'll walk you back to class." 

"Hmm.."Momoshiro took Echizen's hand and dragged him down the hallway. "Let me go Momo-sempai..." Echizen complained as the carefree Second year took him to class.

"Ah, what a disaster this day was huh, Inui?" Fuji commented. Too late. Inui was already down the hallway with yet again his face buried down his green notebook. 

Kikumaru and Fuji didn't talk on the way back; instead Fuji's hand remained on Kikumaru's arms. _Nya! I want Fuji to let go...But..._ When they reached the classroom Fuji finally let go and let Kikumaru go back to his seat.

----

The rest of the day went by with the rain diverting everyone's attention from class. All the students' heads were all turned out the window, wishing for the rain to stop. _Rain, rain go away. Come again another day, little Eiji wants to play. _Kikumaru sighed and looked out the window, with the rain getting harder. 

When the bell rang, no one even seemed to have the energy to jump out of class. The dreary weather seemed to have taken all of the student's energy. Not out bouncy Kikumaru though. He was practically skipping out of the classroom.  Fuji didn't even bother to catch up because he certainly didn't want his Neko-chan to feel choked in his arms. _Take care Neko-chan._

The high-spirited Kikumaru skipped to the exit with his bag on his shoulder. When he stopped his bent down to catch his breath and wait for Echizen to come, assuming that he would come. Kikumaru figured he _would _come because Echizen always exited the building this way. 

----

"Fuji, can you stay for awhile?" Tezuka asked pulling him away from the hallway. "I need to discuss something with you."

Fuji just looked at Tezuka with a confused smiled and then nodded his head. "Okay then Tezuka. But you're going to have to walk me home since Taka-san rushed out of the school, practically in tears." 

"Hmmm..."Tezuka replied and gently nodded his head.

-----

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru ran to Echizen, walking really slowly towards the exit. "What took you so long?" He asked with his arms wrapped around the freshman.

Echizen simply remained in silence and bowed his head to avoid the further ogling of the people around them. 

"Nyaaa! Let's go! I have an umbrella and we can share. I hate this kind of weather. It's so awful!" Kikumaru seemed like his normal, chatty self again around the quiet little freshman.

Kikumaru opened up the umbrella and held Echizen's hand to keep him the umbrella. The redhead kept talking and talking about random things while his company merely nodded and muttered out something incomprehensible once in awhile.

When they reached Echizen's house Karupin welcomed them at the door. 

"Nyaa..." The cocoa colored feline meowed and rubbed himself in Echizen's legs, as he took his shoes off.

"KAWAIIIII!!!!!" Kikumaru picked up Karupin and ogled over the feline. "You must be Karupin! No wonder Kaidoh is crazy about you. You're just adorable." He nuzzled against the cat's fur and sneezed. He laughed and put the cat back down.

Nanako, Echizen's cousin, heard Kikumaru's shriek and rushed to the door. "Ryoma-kun! You're home early.  Who's your friend?" She asked with a pot in hand. 

"No practice today. This is Kikumaru-sempai, he's here to help me with school work..." Echizen said monotonously.

"Konnichiwa, Echizen's sister!" Kikumaru gave out a huge smile and peace sign.

Nanako giggled and replied. "I'm Ryoma-kun's cousin, not sister, Kikumaru-kun. It's really nice of you to help him with school-work." Nanako returned to the kitchen with Karupin following her.

"You're cousin is so nice, Ochibi!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he took off his left shoe.

Echizen just nodded and took off his Seigaku jacket and hung the umbrella by the door. As Kikumaru was taking off his last shoe someone grabbed him from behind. Kikumaru was startled and fell on the floor.

"Oi, who's this pretty girl you brought home, Ryoma? She's quite flat in the middle but very pretty indeed!" Nanjiroh didn't let go of Kikumaru even if he struggled to get out of his grip.

The younger Echizen turned and saw his perverted dad practically fondling the struggling Kikumaru. "Oyaji! Oyaji!" Ryoma ran up to them and pushed his father away. "Get off of _him_!" 

When Nanjiroh heard 'him' he quickly retreated to a corner and Kikumaru ran behind Ryoma. "_HIM?!_" Nanjiroh exclaimed in surprised. "Well, that would explain the flat chest and the boy's clothes..." Kikumaru took a shoe from the floor and threw it at Nanjiroh's head.

"Ochibi, you're dad is a hentai..." Kikumaru muttered out in anger. 

Nanjiroh fumed up in anger. Being insulted at his own house by some young stranger! "Oi, you boy! What did you say?!" 

A pot came flying above the two Seigakus and hit Nanjiroh right in the head. Nanako stood behind them with her eyes closed in anger. "Gomen oji-san...But you deserved it. Now go somewhere else before I tell oba-san..." She held out another pot to throw so Nanjiroh exited the room in such speed.

"Gomen nasai, Kikumaru-kun!" Nanako and Ryoma continuously bowed their heads in apology. "That...That hentai!" Nanako had fire in her eyes and a rather lard pot on her hands.

"Eh, it's okay. I think he got what he deserved...But yeah he is one ecchi." Kikumaru smiled. "Good thing Ochibi here didn't inherit anything from his oyaji." 

"Yeah, thank all the gods for that..." Ryoma whispered out.

----------

Tezuka and Fuji have been helping out Ryuzaki-sensei at the office calling tennis clubs and places to practice at. They were hoping to somehow manage to get a big discount since they are National winners. So far no such luck. So Ryuzaki-sensei decided to dismiss the two and go over to Oishi, who was talking to the principal.

"Well, we'll have better luck tomorrow. I'm sure Oishi is on his way on getting our tennis court back." Ryuzaki-sensei opened the door for the two and bid her goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

When the door closed Tezuka and Fuji walked down the hallways together. The tensed Captain desperately wanted to converse with Fuji, but it seemed so hard with such a closed atmosphere with just the two of them.  He glanced over to Fuji and saw his face still in a smile, slightly exhausted, but still had that smile. Tezuka gave out a small smile at the very sight of the one he loves in front of him. Even if the walk was silence, it seemed to have spoken for itself. 

"Ah, do you think anyone will ever give us a court to play at?" Fuji asked with exhaustion on his tone. 

Tezuka switched his glance back down the empty hallway. He crossed his arms on his chest before answering. "I'm sure we will..." 

"Hmm..Yeah. I guess." Fuji gave out an exasperated sigh and turned to the corner towards the exit.

Tezuka opened the door for Fuji. An immediate shower of rain welcomed the two as they stepped outside. Tezuka quickly opened his umbrella and Fuji came closer to Tezuka, touching his shoulder. 

"You're umbrella is pretty small and cozy ne?" Fuji looked at Tezuka with a smile and grabbed on to his arms.

The Captain's eyes widened as he felt Fuji's warm hands on his shoulder. He cleared his throat and nodded his head. He tried to keep his focus instead of losing his control. Fuji moved closer towards Tezuka that he almost felt intertwined in Fuji. When they reached the school gate Fuji paused, so did Tezuka.

"Want to go get ice cream, Buchou?" 

-------------

Yes this chapter is much longer and finally some real slash action XD. Sorry for the delay of update. School is just plain evil and I've been getting moody and lazy lately ^^;;. Thanks for all your reviews!!! *tears* Anyone saw the 106 fansubbed release? Oh my Jebus! The half-naked Seigakus are steamy! And quite a lot of Fuji/Ryoma action eh? ^.~. And half-naked Eiji...I had to fan myself when they showed him in bath. Oh yeah a lot of you think that this is going to be Eiji/Oishi...Well I'm actually not sure now. I've been curving on to the Fuji/Eiji pairing. So I don't know how this is going to end ^^;;. I'm so confused now O.o... Well I guess that's it.... Oh yeah... Watch more POT kids and eat more Pocky! I am so gonna feature the lovely Pocky in later chapters XD

Here's a little Japanese glossary for the words you didn't know ^^

Oyaji - informal way of saying dad...How Ryoma says it.

Oba-san - Aunt

Oji-san - Uncle

And I found a dollar-yen converter over the net. So the estimate for Inui's calculations is around $800. I have no idea how much it is to get in tennis club. I'm too poor to go into one so I play at park =P. I'm just assuming they have to pay for each person. Don't ask me about math now...My head is hurting from it. 

Next Chapter: Ryoma's advice! 


	4. Foolish Hearts

Disclaimer: I own j00! Not really but still.... 

------

Takashi Kawamura slid open the door of their sushi restaurant, with his head down in complete shame. He knew that the school must've called home already to inform his father. He really didn't mean to hit the principal; in fact he didn't mean to hurt anyone at all. Just the simplest touch of the rubber on his racquet, his attitude changes. He tried to shake the thought off. But as he lifted his head up and saw his father hard at work behind the counter, he couldn't help but be the worst son ever. 

Their restaurant, despite the horrific weather outside, was still packed. It seemed as if the worst the weather got more people flocked into their place. Kawamura closed his dripping umbrella and took deep breaths as he walked towards his father. At first his father didn't seem to notice him, but when he politely cleared his throat, his father's head turned.

"Taka-kun," His father wiped his hands on the apron and walked towards his son. Kawamura couldn't even utter out a word. He didn't know how to explain something like this to his father. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk later, right now how 'bout helping your old-man out?" His father gave him a gentle smile and handed him an apron. 

"Ah...Hai, Otou-sama..." Kawamura tried to return the smile as he put on his apron. 

---------

"Ochibi! How do you find the area of a triangle?" Kikumaru asked as he chewed at the end of his pencil. He had a confused look on his face, which Echizen started to find really annoying after the hundredth question.

"Aren't you an upper class man? Why don't you know?" Despite the fact the he didn't want to help his sempai, he still walked towards him and sat down next to him on the floor. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be the one teaching _me_ here?" 

The immature upper-class man simply beamed a childish smile on him. The kouhai simply sighed in exhaustion from his sempai's immaturity. _Why is he here again? _ Even if Echizen had the impatient look on his face, as he showed Kikumaru how to do the problem, he still managed to maintain his collective manner. 

"Eh? Sooooo, what you're saying is that I have to multiply this with this and this?" Kikumaru asked as he pointed out the numbers in the paper, which were wrong.

Echizen grew impatient with his sempai. He seriously wanted to give up and leave his sempai to fail, but the innocent look on Kikumaru's face bothered Echizen. It looked almost the same as Karupin's when he's begging for someone to play with. So, tired and annoyed, Echizen continued to explain the problem to Kikumaru.

As the two were finishing up on Kikumaru's last problem, a knock came at Echizen's door. The hyper sempai was looking for a way to take a break from his homework, so he rushed to the door to answer it. It was Nanako, with a tray on his hand. It two plates with sandwiches and two glasses filled with orange juice.

"I just thought you two would be hungry by now." Nanako gave Kikumaru a hospitable smile, as she offered the tray to Kikumaru.

"Woah! Arigato gozaimasu, Nanako-san!" Kikumaru bowed repeatedly before he took the tray.

Nanako left the room, giggling at Kikumaru's adorable behavior. Not far from her were Nanjiroh's prying eyes. His head was peeking out of the room eyeing Kikumaru and Echizen. When Nanako spotted the perverted man, she grabbed the broom nearby and hit him on the head. "Stop peeking so much, Oji-san. You might end up blind..." 

Echizen smirked at the sight of his father beaten to a bloody pulp by his cousin. "Che, hentai..." 

In a corner, Kikumaru was already filling himself up with his sandwich. "Ochibi!" He called out with a sandwhich stuffed in his mouth. "Come here, your cousin makes great food!" He continued to speak with his mouth full. 

The younger boy stared at the comical look on his sempai's face. He couldn't help but smile a little. He walked towards him at the table and ate also. Echizen was silently eating his share, while Kikumaru started blabbing about random things, and spitting out his food, for he was eating with his mouth full. Echizen avoided the flying pieces of food by moving away from Kikumaru. 

"And you know what?!" Kikumaru ranted as he took a drink from his glass.

"No...I don't want to know..." Ochibi whispered out under his breath. He was really getting tired of Kikumaru's rants and raves. 

"If Fuji or Oishi were here, they would like make stick people to make me understand the homework! It always works." He took another bite before speaking again. "I think you should make stick people too, Ochibi!"

It was one thing to take Kikumaru's random rants about life, like why is the world round, but it was another to take his blabs about the  'good 'ol days' with Fuji or Oishi. Echizn was really bothered by this issue, especially since the 'good 'ol days' were just yesterday. "Che, if they're such suuuuuper," Echizen made a point to emphasize the word to mock Kikumaru. His sempai didn't even notice. " Sensei why don't they teach you huh?"

The sempai was taken-aback by the comment his kouhai made. He didn't even notice how much he was talking about Fuji or Oishi. The words just seemed to come out of his mouth, especially because they kept popping up in his mind. "I...I didn't realize..." Kikumaru put his food down and sat on the floor. His legs were together and his arms hugged his legs. He rested his head down on his knees. "Gomen, Ochibi..." 

Echizen was definitely surprised with Kikumaru's sudden change of position and mood. He didn't mean to make it sound rude or anything... Infact he just meant it as a joke. Normally, he would just stay where he was and watch the person sit there in depression. Unfortunately, the look on Kikumaru's eyes not only intrigued Echizen, but he also pitied his sempai. 

"Ne? Daijoubou, Kikumaru-sempai?" He walked towards his sempai and sat besides him. 

He was answered with a rather painful looking smile on his face. It looked almost as if it was forced, which it was. "Eh...I dunno, Ochibi." Kikumaru tried to sound cheery, but as he thought about the event earlier with Fuji, he couldn't help but put his head lower. "Can I ask you something?"

The younger tennis prodigy looked at his sempai and had a perplexed look on his face. He knew that he would regret helping Kikumaru, but it was too late now. "Aa..." 

Kikumaru took a deep breath and lifted his head up. He looked at Echizen with a serious look on his eyes. Echizen tried to back away, since Kikumaru looked as if he was going to lunge at him. "Eeto... You see... Fuji and Oishi... I dunno...But.." He had to cut his words off every 5 seconds to come up with the next words. "I...thinkthey'reaskingmeout!" Kikumaru slapped himself in the face and buried himself in them. "Shimatta!" 

Echizen looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised. "Are you saying they're courting you?" He asked it almost nonchalantly, that Kikumaru almost fell off.

"I dunno...I guess." Kikumaru answered unsurely.

"So? What do you want me to do?" His sempai almost blew up when he heard the question in Echizen's tone. "I'm not the one they're courting." It was like a brick fell on Kikumaru's head with every word that came out of his kouhai's mouth, more with his unconcerned tone.

"Is that ALL you can say, Ochibi? Don't you have any helpful, friendly advice?! Or maybe words of encouragement and comfort?" Kikumaru crossed his arms and pouted at Echizen.

The kouhai was baffled by his sempai's outburst. He really didn't care too much about this issue. In fact he didn't find any reason why he should. It wasn't his problem after all. He looked at the pout on Kikumaru's face and returned it with an unconcerned look on his face. He knew that Kikumaru would probably go home wailing about how he was insensitive and cold. It was all-true, but to imagine his sempai crying about it was simply pathetic for him.

"Fine, fine...Okay let's see..." Echizen thought for a moment and looked for the right words to say. It was very unlike him to even think about other people's problems, more of actually help them. And to give a friendly advice was for surely something you can't catch him doing again. Kikumaru got the pout off his face and leaned eagerly towards his kouhai. "Let's start with...Oh yeah, I think that, from what I have observed all day, you should loosen up." Kikumaru nodded in agreement and took mental notes. "You seem like you're resisting both of them." His sempai nodded his head to answer his comment. "Give them both a chance to show you...How they feel." The words coming out of his mouth surprised him. He never thought that he, Ryoma Echizen, could come up with such friendly words. "Then I guess time will take its course. You'll eventually make your decision this way I guess."

It was almost as if Kikumaru was typing it all up in his mind, like a stenographer, from the way he paid attention. "Ah...I see what you're saying Ochibi." He said with a contemplating look on his eyes. When Echizen gave him a sort of weird look, the sempai's expression changed. His eyes suddenly lit up and without any warning he lunged at Echizen's small body, tackling him down the floor. Kikumaru wrapped his arms around his kouhai and gave him large bear hug. The younger student tried to pull away from his sempai, but his grip was too tight. 

"Ah! I've never seen this side of you Ochibi!" Kikumaru said with Echizen still wrapped around his arms. "I never really thought you could be so..so.. Friendly!" He ruffled little Echizen's hair. 

The younger student was starting to regret being nice. He felt like he should've just kept his mouth shut and let his sempai suffer his own feelings. "Please let me go, Kikumaru-sempai. I'm running out of air." Echizen said, still trying to push his sempai away. 

When Kikumaru heard Echizen's complains, he immediately unwrapped his arms and sat in front of his kouhai with his legs crossed.  "Ah, gomen Ochibi." He apologized with a smile. "I'm just so...Overwhelmed. It makes me feel really great inside to know that you care." He giggled and patted Echizen on the head.

The little kouhai turned slightly pink, not enough for anyone to notice though, on his sempai's comment about him. He couldn't explain it, but Kikumaru somehow made him feel like a kid...A real, non-insensitive, bratty one. _Che, Kikumaru-sempai is contagious. _He merely bowed his head down and didn't reply.

"All righty! Let's get back to work, Ochibi." Kikumaru grabbed his books and sat at the bed, trying to figure out the next problem. Echizen glanced back to the confused looking sempai, chewing at the end of his pencil. He couldn't help, but feel slightly attached to the wide-eyed, innocent look Kikumaru gave out.

Echizen sighed compassionately and walked towards Kikumaru. "Here," He sat at the bed in front of Kikumaru and took the pencil from his mouth. "Let me help you there Kikumaru-sempai. I'm going to use tennis balls instead of stick people though." Echizen gave Kikumaru a light smile, and it was returned with another bear hug from the sempai. 

---------------

"Want to go get ice cream, Buchou?" Fuji's question seemed like a statement from his tone. He was already walking to the direction of the ice cream shop, so Tezuka didn't have any choice but to follow him. 

"Ah, err...F-Fuji..." Tezuka's didn't seem to reach Fuji, almost as if it was just getting drowned away by the rain. 

"Ah, what a weather. I sure hope it ends as soon as possible. We'll need to practice a lot for Hyotei, even if it is just a practice match." Even with such a comment, Fuji's expression remained beaming with a pleasant smile on his face. 

The buchou couldn't help but feel slightly awkward on how Fuji suddenly wrapped his arms around his. He couldn't just pull his arm away, not that he wanted to. It's just that the very slightest contact with Fuji always tensed up his muscles and would somehow make his body feel slightly warm. He cleared his throat to try and catch Fuji's attention, but his friend remained focused on the path they were walking on. He decided to just stay quiet and concentrate on keeping his body in proper composure. 

Fuji opened the door of a bright-looking, cozy shop. From the colors and decorations outside, it made it seemed out of place in the gloomy weather. The windows were decorated with posters of several of ice cream flavors. 

When the entered the store, a sweet aroma welcomed the two. It was predictably empty inside, only an old lady and a younger worker behind the counter. The room was filled with calming, cheery music. There were so many colors inside that Tezuka had to slightly squint his eyes, when they entered. Even with all the 'fruity-ness' of the store, something about it drew Tezuka and Fuji on such a gloomy weather.

"Neko-chan would've loved this place. Don't you think so, Buchou?" Fuji asked, finally letting go of Tezuka.

The Captain felt a little disheartened with Fuji's statement. It made him feel slightly jealous and angry inside. He crossed his arms and simply nodded in agreement.

At the counter, the younger worker greeted them with a smile. "Konnichiwa! Welcome to Piyo-Piyo Ice Cream Shop! What can I get you?" The younger worker, a young junior-high girl, asked with a giggle in her tone. Who wouldn't giggle at the very sight of two admirable junior-high boys?

"I'll have a Green-Tea flavored Bubble Tea." Fuji replied with his usual smile, causing the girl to blush madly. "What about you, Buchou?" He turned to Tezuka behind him.

The Captain was never really that fond of ice cream or any frozen treats for that matter. But with Fuji practically screaming out his smile at him, he couldn't help but be attracted to the tempting sweets. "I'll have the same..." He replied with his deep voice.

The girl quickly got to work with a giggle in her heart, while Tezuka and Fuji sat at an empty table near the window. They sat across each other, with Fuji gazing at Tezuka, looking out the window. The contemplating Captain could feel Fuji's piercing gaze right into his skin. He couldn't help but sweat at his temples a little.

"You're quiet adorable when you blush, Buchou." Fuji commented as he wiped a sweat on Tezuka's head with his index finger. "Feeling a little nervous, Tezuka?" Fuji's eyes opened up and he gazed at Tezuka with an enchanting grin on him. 

---------------

The Kawamura Sushi Restaurant was starting to empty up by the late afternoon. All their customers left with a satisfied grin on their faces and a full stomach. The last to leave was a newly wed couple, who couldn't just stop thanking the Kawamuras for such a wonderful meal. When they have finally left Takashi couldn't help but collapse at the nearby table. It was such a tiring day that he almost forgot what happened in school that morning. 

All his fears started to come back when his father sat down across him with a sudden change of expression. "Taka-kun..." The father said with a serious tone. "About this morning at your school..." His statement seemed to blunt that Takashi didn't even had any time to compose himself to face his father properly. "You're the best son any father could ask for." 

Takashi couldn't help but feel shameful with his father's comments. "Otou-sama..." He tried to say something but his father merely nodded and smiled at him.

"No need to worry, Taka-kun. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sure that you're team can pull it back together again and you would be there to help them." Takashi bowed his head down, avoiding his father's gaze. "That principal of yours with change his mind, I'm sure of that. Don't worry, son, everything will be fine." His father gave him a comforting smile and a pat on the back as he stood up. "Well, the customers had died down so I'll leave you in charge. It's been a long day for me. I'll rest upstairs, call me if you need anything." His father walked behind the counter to the stairs of their house upstairs. "Don't forget to do your homework and don't wait up for you mother, she's going to be home late from Grandma's." 

With his father gone, Takashi sighed in relief and comfort. He didn't expect his father to be _that_ nice about it. He felt guilt inside, but quickly forgot about it when the doors of their restaurant slid open. 

A tall, built, student in a white uniform stood before their door. Takashi felt startled with the sudden appearance of the customer. "Akustu..." He whispered out under his breath.

Akustu entered the room and closed his umbrella. He had the usual scowl on his face and the dirty silver-y hair that stood up. He walked towards the counter and had an impatient look on his face. "It looks like service here is bad..." He spat out.

Takashi snapped out of the sudden daze he was in and quickly got up to go to the counter. "Ah! Gomen-nasai, Akutsu!" He clumsily put his apron back, making grumpy Yamabuki student, disgusted with his actions.

Akutsu ordered an Ebi sushi, which Takashi made with his hands shaking. The gentle sushi-maker couldn't explain it, but Akutsu's presence made his heart slightly beat faster. Just the very aura that Akutsu gave out made Takashi form sweat drops on his neck. He tried to concentrate on making the food and took a deep breath. He felt Akutsu's eyes watching his hands as he wrapped the seaweed on the sushi. 

"Ah, all done, Akutsu." He served it in a plate, along with the bowl of rice. "Enjoy your meal."  He smiled at him while the silvered-haired Yamabuki student just shrugged him off.

Akutsu sat down at the corner and ate his meal in peace. Takashi tried not to look too much in his direction, so he concentrated on cleaning up the counter. The two students remained in an awkward silence; even Akutsu's clicking of chopsticks didn't dare to break their quiet conversation.

-------

Momoshiro took another sip of his fourth strawberry milkshake. _Ah, that damn Echizen just had to skip today. _The weight of his head was supported by his right hand. He looked out the window and couldn't help but let out another exasperated sigh. He started to dwell on the things he could be doing if it wasn't raining. _I could play tennis with that Echizen and beat him, stalk Kawamura-sempai with Eiji-sempai, play tennis, walk at the park with Ann-chan, play tennis…_

His thoughts and ideas were endless but every other one would involve tennis. He felt pathetic all of a sudden. He has never really noticed it, but his whole life revolved around tennis. His life was tennis! It wasn't that he didn't like it. Every Dunk Smash he does is like joy to his heart. He loved tennis but to suddenly realize that his whole life was tennis was kind of awkward for the second year Regular. He let out another sigh before sinking back to his milk shake.

"Hey Momo-chan!" Ann, the young Fudomine, pushed the pensive Momoshiro on his shoulder.

Momoshiro's head dunked into his strawberry milkshake cup. Ann just looked at him with amusement in her expression and giggled silently. Momo's spiky hair was pink due to the milk shale and his face was just oozing with the strawberry. His eyes started to twitch as he saw Ann giggling. The Fudomine girl took her index finger and ran it down on Momo's cheeks and took some strawberry. She licked her strawberry finger and giggled. Momo's face was turning scarlet underneath the sticky milk shake. If he didn't look so pink from the drink the redness on his cheeks would've glowed all the way to China. 

----

The "study session" at the Echizen household ended quite late with Kikumaru's random outbursts. They both managed to finish their homework and Echizen to remain patient through the rest of the time. He would hate to admit it aloud but his time with Kikumaru was actually enjoyable. It seemed like his sempai wouldn't let a second fly by without his adorable comments or childish comments. 

"This was so much fun, nya!" Kikumaru screamed out as he packed up his books. He had the ear to ear smile on his face that not even the weather outside could destroy.

Echizen merely fixed his books and didn't reply. He also avoided glancing at the bouncy sempai, for fear that he might infect him with his hyper-ness. 

"We should really do this again, Ochibi!" The sempai kept babbling on and on and manages to keep the smile on his face. As he was exiting Echizen's room the kouhai followed closely behind. "Che…" Echizen replied.

It was like Kikumaru had lost his sense of hearing because Echizen's comments just went unnoticed and drowned out by his voice. _He must really love hearing himself talk. _Echizen was more than glad when they reached their door. His sempai seemed to be taking his time putting his shoes on, despite the time. His mouth was still going 100 miles per hour.

"You're leaving already Eiji-kun?" Nanako asked with a handy broom on his hand.

Kikumaru's voice stopped as he turned his attention to Nanako. "Hai! You've been so nice to me all day! Arigatou gozaimasu Nanako-san!" He continuously bowed his head down, until Echizen finally stopped him.

"Ah, it's nothing Eiji-kun. I'd love for you to come over more really! Don't worry I locked Oji-san to his room so he won't bother us anymore." Nanako's sweet expression didn't even change at all with the mention on his cruel torture to Nanjiroh.

Kikumaru just laughed and waved to Nanako before she left to go back to the kitchen. When Nanako was gone the sempai jumped at the kouhai and wrapped him around his arms. "Domo!!!!" Kikumaru yelled out. "Thank you for everything, Ochibi." With that Kikumaru grabbed his umbrella and quickly dashed out the door.  Echizen merely grinned as he watched his sempai fade out into the darkness outside.

----

Kikumaru was humming to himself as he was walking home after leaving from Echizen's house. He was practically skipping in the rain with his umbrella circling his head. He was particularly in an excellent mood. He almost felt untouchable with his positive aura. "Hoi, hoi, hoi!" He whispered in the rain as he skipped a puddle. The wind got cooler and the streets got darker but his aura illuminated and warmed the whole Japan.

"Hoi!" As he jumped another puddle a car came driving by really fast past him. The car splashed him with muddy water causing him to slip down at the puddle he attempted to jump.

All of a sudden he felt like his world was shook up as his butt landed on the cold puddle. He felt a sudden shot of coolness take over his body as his umbrella was blown away by the wind. The raindrops got heavier and colder as it poured on him. "WAAAAAAAAAHH!" Kikumaru's scream echoed out in the empty street. 

"Need some help?" The soaked up Kikumaru lifted his head up and suddenly the heavy raindrops disappeared. In front of him was no other than Oishi, holding up an umbrella to protect him. His arms stretched out for Kikumaru's hands. 

Everything suddenly froze for Kikumaru as Oishi's smiling face appeared in front of him. His cheeks warmed up and his whole body started to feel awkward. He dumbly looked at Oishi for what seemed like forever until Echizen's voice echoed in his head. _"Just loosen up." _Kikumaru got his ear to ear smile back on his face and took Oishi's hands. 

-----

Sorry for the late update! School has been a miserable painful place lately. Thanks for the reviews! Oh oh! Check out my blog: . It's layouts is inspired my fic (how egocentric!). It's a FujixEiji layout though. Wah! Speaking of pairings! I am honestly not quite sure about who Eiji is gonna end up with! I am so confuzzled O.O;;;. Thanks for the reviews again! You all rock! 


	5. Too Good to be True?

Disclaimer: I own Eiji... I _wish _I own Eiji. 

----

The young Echizen closed the door and finally breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't like he didn't like his sempai. It was just that sometimes he'd get irritated a lot. He decided to go back to his room and go get some much-deserved rest. They didn't even have practice or did anything to that matter, but he felt so exhausted and sore. He silently walked towards up the stairs as he ignored Nanako's calls for dinner. 

Kikumaru's childish laugh echoed in the kouhai's ears as he reached the top of the stairs. His knees suddenly got wobbly and he couldn't help but grind on his teeth. He grabbed on to the ledge for support and felt a weird sort of pain on his calves. _"Ochibi! What's wrong?" _His sempai's voice echoed in his head, he almost felt a pat on his back. "Che, go away Kikumaru-sempai." He whispered to himself.

Without Echizen's knowledge, his father was just right there spying on him. "What did you say? Are you dreaming of that kawaii fem-boy a while ago? Ho ho ho! My son is growing up a little slanted!" Nanjiroh jumped out of nowhere and wrapped one of his arms around the wobbly Echizen. 

"Oyaji..." Ryoma's words were drowned out with his father's loud chuckling. 

Nanjiroh kept slapping his son on the back and making all sort of odd noises. "Ho ho ho ho! I have nothing against it son! That kawaii fem-boy will for do for you!" Ryoma tried to get free from his father's grip. "Ah! But what about that poor Ryuzaki girl with pig tails! I think she fancies you too!" Nanjiroh slapped his son harder on the back, so Ryoma held on tighter to the ledge to prevent him from falling down. "I remember my puberty days. Women _and _men were chasing after me too! Ah, I guess your handsome genes came from me." His father took a couple of minutes of admiring himself at the mirror nearby.

While his father narcisstically admired himself at the mirror, he saw the chance to escape to his room. The weakness in his knees disappeared, so did Kikumaru's image on his head. He quickly sneaked to his room and opened the door. He slammed it loudly causing the mirror to slightly move. When Nanjiroh realized his son left him, he started rapping on the door.

"HOI! RYOMA! GET OUT OF THERE! YOUR OLD MAN WAS TALKING TO YOU ABOUT YOUR MANHOOD!" Nanako obviously heard this downstairs and quickly raced upstairs with the biggest pot she could find.

_Kikumaru-sempai..._ A loud banging sound came from behind Ryoma's door. He heard his dad's scream of pain and Nanako's warrior cries. He collapsed to his bed and stared at his blank ceiling. He could still smell his sempai's scent on his bed. He tried to block out the thought by thinking of tennis. Unfortunately, connected to tennis was no other than, Kikumaru.

"What do you want?" He asked himself silently. His hands rested underneath his head for support and his eyes were completely transfixed on the empty ceiling. He felt pathetic for talking to himself, even more for thinking about his sempai. 

----

"Here's your order!" The young waitress giggled as she presented the two bubble tea at the table. "Enjoy!" Fuji beamed a charming grin at the girl and sent her giggling back behind the counter. The girl ogled over the two junior high students behind the counter.

Tezuka couldn't help but stiffened up his shoulders a bit from Fuji's touch. His friend's finger was soft and graceful as it caressed over the sweat on his temples. The slender fingers felt like the gentle breeze on a perfect summer day. When Fuji's finger left his temple, he felt a sudden cold, emptiness in him again. He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to Fuji sipping on his drink.

"Mmmm!" Fuji savored the rich taste of his drink. "You should drink yours, Tezu-kun!" He pushed the drink towards Tezuka and beamed another innocent smile.

The calm Captain inspected the cold drink in front of him. It looked like a green smoothie with little, brown, round things floating at the bottom. A fat straw rested at the hole of the cup. He took his right hand and took the cup. As soon as the cup's surface came in contact with his palms, the coolness of it paralyzed his hands for a few seconds. He tightened his grip on the cup and brought it near his mouth. He took a sip from the straw, avoiding Fuji's anticipating look on his eyes. "Mmm.." He sounded out and took the straw off his lips. "It's okay..." 

It was more than enough for Fuji. He didn't expect Tezuka to suddenly hold a parade over a bubble tea. He merely giggled and took another sip from his cup. "I'm glad you like it!" 

------

Oishi felt a sudden rush of warmness in him as he felt Kikumaru's hand touch his. He shouldn't be that surprised about it. They've held hands and had body contact a lot of times before, being the Golden Pair and all. But something about the moment made it seem like it was the first time. The first time for everything was always different and even if this moment wasn't the first time, he felt like it was. He smiled at his friend and helped the drenched Kikumaru to get back on his feet.

"Oishi!" The very sound of Kikumaru's childish voice sent a light feeling inside of him. "I'm so glad you're here. This mean car knocked me down to the puddle!" Oishi couldn't help but smile at the childish pout on Kikumaru's face. 

The third year acrobat was not only soaked in cold water, but also muddy from the puddle. His bag was picked and tidied up by Oishi. It was muddy and soaked from the rain. "Nya! My books are going to be wet Oishi!" Kikumaru complained, wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, Eiji. I'm sure your books aren't wet. What's important right now is you." Kikumaru felt a little shocked from Oishi's last words. "You're going to get sick!" The redhead felt a little relieved as Oishi continued. "Here, take this." Oishi wrapped his Seigaku jacket around Kikumaru. "I'll walk you home." 

Kikumaru couldn't help but turn pink from Oishi's concerns. "Eh..." He tried to say something, but all that came out was a sneeze. Oishi patted him on the head and held the umbrella up. "Let's get you home." The Vice Captain held Kikumaru's hands as they both trekked on the rain. 

-----

"A-A..." Kawamura tried to break the silence, but every time he tried to Akutsu's presence intimidated him. _Ah! It's just Akutsu! Why can't I even mutter out his name? _Kawamura tried to busy himself by cleaning up the counter for the hundredth time. The counter was so clean that he could see a reflection of himself on it. He continued to rub the counter to get his thoughts off Akutsu.

"Are you planning to burn a hole in there?" Akutsu's voice startled Kawamura, causing him to get off balance and fall on the floor. "Hmph." His voice sounded so calm and he just continued eating, even with Kawamura on the floor. 

"Ah, gomen Akutsu. I was just...Eto..." He wanted to say that he was just trying to break the silence, but he didn't think Akutsu would really appreciate that reply. "I was just...cleaning." Even if his reply sounded really pathetic, he merely smiled and tried to sound convincing. 

Akutsu's head turned and flashed him a glare. "Stop cleaning Kawamura. Come here." His words were very short and commanding. Kawamura tried to resist Akutsu's orders, but was unsuccessful.

He walked towards the silver-haired Yamabuki student and sat across from him. He kept his head down and didn't dare to meet Akutsu's eyes. He was afraid that if they did had eye contact, he would just get blown away by Akutsu's glare. He stayed quiet and kept his hands to himself. He didn't dare make a single peep. He tried to hold his breath and steady his fast-pace heart beat.

"I heard what happened at your school today." Akutsu didn't even feel the bit nervous or intimidated, not that he ever did. His chopsticks continued to click and his Ebi sushi was quickly getting finished. Kawamura slightly jumped up from his position. Akutsu took his tea cup and drank the hot tea. "Hmph... Never really saw you as a trouble maker eh." He smirked and placed his cup back on the table. 

"I didn't mean to do it..." Kawamura wanted to burst and defend himself. He really didn't mean to do it. It was all an accident. Instead of exploding in anger and defense, all he could do was whisper out those quiet words. He felt like a little child confessing to his parents about stealing candy.  He clenched his fists and tried to hold back his anger. 

Akutsu dropped his chopsticks and looked intently at Kawamura. He had that cocky smirk on his face and his eyes held some kind of mysterious plot. "The counter needs more cleaning." He said it so commanding that Kawamura was taken aback by it. He liked being in control and making others feel inferior.

Kawamura gasped silently from the commanding tone of Akutsu's voice. He had been ordered by him a lot of times in the past, but the tone of his voice now made it seem like it was different. If he didn't feel so intimidated he would've just stayed on his position and even challenge Akutsu. Unfortunately, the great Kawamura didn't have his tennis racquet with him; even if he did Akutsu's power over him would over shadow his Burning Mode. "Ah...H-hai..." Completely dejected and infer orated, Kawamura stood up and decided to go back behind his counter.

While Kawamura made his exit, Akutsu silently stood up too. Kawamura's head was buzzing with too many thoughts that he didn't hear Akutsu's gentle footsteps behind him. Akutsu kept walking behind him with his hands on his pocket. When the two reached the edge of the counter, Akutsu grabbed Kawamura's wrist and pushed him on the wall. 

"A-A-Akutsu..." Kawamura whispered as Akutsu towers over him. He suddenly felt all flustered and awkward as Akutsu placed one of his arms above him on the wall. "Eh..." His voice sounded so flustered up and nervous that he decided just to stay quiet.

One of Akutsu's hands rested near the Kawamura's shoulder. "Kawamura..." He grinned at the flustered junior high student and enjoyed the burning face of Kawamura. Without warning he slowly leaned towards Kawamura and lifted his chin with his hands. When Kawamura looked up he saw Akutsu's face nearing his, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was going to happen next. _What's this...Akutsu? _

The next thing Kawamura felt was Akutsu's soft lip onto his. He wanted to try and resist, but Akutsu's kiss got harder and stronger. He moaned as Akutsu's tongue met his. Kawamura felt Akutsu's large hands on his waist and his hands dangling besides him. _What's happening...?_ Kawamura wanted to open his eyes and see if it was really happening. Akutsu's continued to force his tongue in his and made Kawamura moan silently again. The hands on his waist found its way in Kawamura's shirt and he felt wide, warm hands caressing his back. Kawamura couldn't resist anymore and gave himself in and let Akutsu's tongue made his way into his mouth. It seemed like an eternity before Kawamura felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, when Akutsu quickly broke off the kiss. He couldn't even feel the warm hands on his back. 

Akutsu's eyes were closed and looked rather satisfied. He had the usual dominating smirk on his face as he fingered his silver hair. He leaned closely towards the flushed Kawamura and leaned down and licked Kawamura's lips. "Ja ne..." With that, Akutsu, picked up his umbrella and quickly but gracefully left. 

-----

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku shichi, hachi..." Kaidoh's arms started to feel the burn as he reached his twentieth push-up. He had one arm at his back, while the other one balance off his push-ups. The dedicated Kaidoh decided to continue his daily work out at a local gym since their practice was cancelled. _Hmph....Damn Kawamura-sempai... _ His temples were starting to form small beads of sweat by his fiftieth one but his breathing still seemed steady and normal. It wasn't like he hated his sempais...He was just a rather hotheaded person and working out was the only thing that always keep him focused. "Shimatta..." He whispered out with the usual scowl on his face.

All of a sudden he felt a shadow that loomed over him. He lifted his head up a little bit, still in his push up position. A pair of green shoes appeared before him. Puzzled and rather annoyed he scowled and continued doing his push-ups.

"I knew I would find you here..." The voice sounded familiarly terrifying, that Kaidoh suddenly fell down on the ground in the middle of a push up. His eyes were wide-eyed and baffled to hear the voice. He heard a rather ominous laugh from the person in front of him. "I didn't expect that from you, Kaidoh."

The flustered Kaidoh shot back up to his feet and recomposed himself from his fall. "I-I-Inui-sempai!" Kaidoh cried out rather panicked. The square-rimmed sempai gave out a shrill laughter. "What are you doing here?!" Kaidoh asked trying to put the 'bad-boy' look on his face again.

Inui adjusted his glasses, making it glimmer in the light. "I figured you would be here." The very thought of Inui reading his thoughts gave Kaidoh chills on his spine. "I just wanted to help you with your training."  The juice-making sempai placed his hand on Kaidoh's left shoulder and applied a good amount of pressure on it. "What do you say?"

Completely shocked, Kaidoh's eyes started to flinch and his lips started shake. He felt the pressure of Inui's touch, crushing his shoulders. _I-I-Inui-sempai... _He looked directly at Inui and tried to look behind his glasses. He saw nothing but the devious smile plastered on his face. He couldn't just resist Inui's offer because of some stupid crazy imagination in his head. "Ah...H-hai. Arigatou Inui-sempai..." Kaidoh bowed his head and followed Inui.

"I think you're going to like this new training menu I worked up for you." Inui gave out another bone-chilling laugh. His hands were in tight grip of Kaidoh's wrist as they both walked towards the corner with fear looming over Kaidoh.

-------

"Achoo!" Kikumaru sneezed and rubbed his nose for the third time in the row.  His head turned up to Oishi, who had the concern look on his face. He merely smiled innocently at him with his cheeks flustered up. 

Oishi, being the mother of Seigaku, was concerned and worried about Kikumaru. "We need you get you home fast. At this rate you might get a fever by tomorrow morning!" Oishi wrapped his free arm around Kikumaru and held him close to keep him warm. "Here I'll keep you warm." 

The two shared each other's warmth and walked on the streets with their faces glowing the shades of red. It was sheer bliss for Oishi to have his arm around the one he was longing for the most. He had that light and peaceful feeling in him. He wanted the moment to be captured perfectly so he breathes in every aspect of it. The chilly air blowing by, the sound of the drumming patter of raindrops on the umbrella, the splashing sound of the water on their path, and of course the very warmth that Kikumaru gave off as he kept his arms wrapped around him, all of these were captured in Oishi's head like a never-ending dream.

"Oishi?" The Vice Captain was so captivated by the bliss of the moment that he forgot that it was real. The sound of Kikumaru's voice brought him back to the reality of the moment. Oishi turned his head down to Kikumaru and smiled at him. "Why are you out so late?"

It was so Kikumaru to ask questions. It made Oishi felt like everything was back to normal -- maybe even better than normal. It gave him pure relief to know that Kikumaru was still the same. "Ah, I talked to the principal about today's events." He tried to keep his tone balanced to prevent him from gushing all over Kikumaru's eager, puppy face. He cleared his throat before continuing. "It took me quite long to convince him..."

"Convince him?!" Kikumaru interrupted with the gush of childishness in his expression. "We can practice on school grounds again?"

Seigaku's 'mother' nodded his head in response. He simply couldn't resist Kikumaru's charisma. "Hai, I was able to convince him after apologizing a million times." He giggled to lighten up the mood. 

"Nya! That's great Oishi!!!" Kikumaru suddenly stopped and jumped at Oishi, knocking him down to a puddle on the sidewalk. "You're so amazing!" Kikumaru giggled with and hugged Oishi.

Completely taken aback, Oishi couldn't help but giggle and blush. It didn't matter if the rain was drowning the life of out him or that he might get sick from it. Kikumaru's warm, tender hug was enough to make him forget about life itself. He couldn't help but return Kikumaru's hug and play on the puddle with him. The two release their grips from their belongings and started splashing water to each other. Oishi managed to pin Kikumaru down.

The two laughed uncontrollably, not even realizing how close they were getting. Kikumaru was the first to open his eyes from his laugh and saw Oishi towered above him, giggling and wet. It was like a whole new view of Oishi. The rain actually illuminated his gentle face and the smile in his face glowed like the star on the sky on a nice summer evening. The cat-eyed Seigaku couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and blush. _O-Oishi... _He turned his head to the side and tried not to look at Oishi anymore.

Oishi felt the sudden jerk of Kikumaru's head and stopped his laughter. He then realized the position he was in. His face suddenly lost the smile and expression changed to bewilderment. His whole face felt like it was going to explode. Just when he was about to say something, his heart suddenly stopped and the raindrops surrounding them froze in their place. His eyes were transfixed on Kikumaru's face turned to the right side. Without even thinking of what he was doing he lifted his right hand from the ground and placed it on Kikumaru's face. He gently turned it to face towards him. He saw the flustered face of Kikumaru. He could sense that his friend was trying to control the blushing really hard. He smiled serenely at him and stroked Kikumaru's face. "S-s...Suki desu..." His heart started beating again and his breathing came back. 

Oishi caught Kikumaru's attention by his two simple words. He looked directly at Oishi's gazing eyes and held his breath. He didn't know what to do...His mind was blank and his heart was beating so hard and fast that it could power up the whole Japan for a century. They both just gazed into each other's eyes unsure of what will happen next. 

-----

Was this chapter too short? Sorry! I just wanted to leave you all in a terrible cliffhanger XD. Yes, I know I am evil. Can you believe the whole thing took place in one day so far? Geez, I have time frame problems XD. Thank you for your kind reviews! How do you like by Akutsu/Taka action huh? It was actually my first slash kissing scene O.o. Did I miss anything in it? I would gladly appreciate criticism to make this fic better! Sorry if I'm updating too late, I had a small writer's block -.-.  What about the Inui/Kaidoh part? Yup, Inui is crazy. Ho ho ho! And the confused little Ryoma! Bwahahahaha. See what I'm going to be up to next! I promise some Fuji x Kikumaru action and more on Momo! Oh and maybe actually go to the next day XD! Thanks for the reviews!

Suki desu – I like you 

Ebi sushi – Prawn sushi 


End file.
